warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Phantoms of Retribution
You do know what specialization means, right? --Remos talk 16:25, June 16, 2016 (UTC) "Extreme Conditions" That's all Space Marines. "Daemon Hunting" Knowledge of Daemons is limited within Space Marine chapters. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:20, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Infiltration and guerilla tactics are all good with each others, however I'd take such tactics from Space Marines with great amount of salt because they are 2,5m giants with shiny, bright-colored armors. However, as you propably understand, one unit can not possibly be specialised into close quarters and long range combat at the same time. Also, as Imposter mentioned, Daemon Hunting is pretty OP stuff for a regular chapter, that is the reason there are Grey Knights. If you have ideas for multiple chapters, please do write multiple chapters, but one chapter just can not have all feats by itself. It is supercilious and lame. --Remos talk 19:34, June 16, 2016 (UTC) So I think I should make it clear that my knowledge of the WH40K is very limited as it is by my knowledge of space marines. I literally just love the concept of them and decide to write this page just as a source of entertainment for myself and this is the only way I justify posting content that isn't beautiful to read as I have no real writing experience and probably will never get any. That aside if I do manage to break any canon or laws of the universe please tell me about it because I'd still like to feel accomplishment in creating this even if it is not that interesting. So yeah I apologise that this page is very bad in comparison to pretty much every space marine chapter page there is, though you're welcome to challenge that idea. MitchmusTheGreat (talk) 19:59, June 17, 2016 (UTC) We do have some useful guides, especially the How to make a fanon Space Marine Chapter is a good one for those new to 40k universe. I know there is quite amount of stuff you just don't know without spending few weeks nose in GW's books. As it comes to writing, there is only one way to get better, and that is writing. So keep doing it. --Remos talk 18:21, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I had seen through that thanks, but I do have other issues as I have spent longer than you may of thought researching different things such as equipment. For example the nemsis force weapons, everything seems to contradict itself. I've read only the grey knights would use them, or only psykers can use them. Also I have read that they only need to be enchanted by psykers before battle and therefore I could use them. Of course I want a unique chapter but I don't want to be breaking any canon here. Also any ideas that may fit into the general philosophies would be grately appreciated and in the future I do eventually plan of having more interesting chunks of writing such as in conflicts as opposed to background things I have here. Also if I were to read into the WH40k universe any suggestions as to where to start? Thanks MitchmusTheGreat (talk) 12:26, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Umm... Nemesis Force weapons are only used by Grey Knights, who are all psykers. And Force weapons may ever only be used by psykers... or they may of course be used by non-psykers but have no extra powers aside being close combat weapons. Nemesis Force weapons may ever be used only by Ordo Malleus Chamber Militant aka Grey Knights. Anything on this article that has anything to do with Grey Knights makes this chapter NCF, because Grey Knights are specially assigned, secretive and extremely super powerful strikeforce to counter only daemons. They have nothing to do with regular space marine chapters, even if their members are all space marines... of sort. Officio Assassinorum also will in no way interfere with chapters' training. I recommend starting to read through Warhammer 40K Rulebooks, especially 7th Edition's but also 6th Edition's lore parts. They have the best coverage on pretty much everything general and commonplace in fluff. After that there are army Codices and of course if you come up with a term you don't know, you should check it from Lexicanum, because that is your best friend when it comes to 40k lore. I personally would not recommend you to use our sister site's content as any kind of canon without shitload of salt. However, I'm afraid I have to deem this article non canon friendly because of obvious canon problems. --Remos talk 18:25, June 23, 2016 (UTC)